


Waterboy

by Juncea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emphasis on the rough sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, OOC characters, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), eren is a hugee fanboy, levi pops that cherry, quarterback!levi, tagged as underage bc Eren is 16 and Levi is 18, waterboy!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juncea/pseuds/Juncea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean sure, the team treats me like shit but I'm only sticking around for Levi. Armin, you don't understand; I want to <em>lick<em> the sweat dripping off his abs."</em></em></p><p> <br/>"Eren...that's gross."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***This is in NO WAY related or inspired by that bad Adam Sandler movie so please...do not compare the two.***
> 
> i need to stop writing all these new fics but i have writers block and i can't stop, pls forgive me. ; A ;

"Yo, waterboy!” Eren's head popped up and he glared at the idiot from across the field, he really hated it when they called him that, even if it was technically the right thing to call him since he was the one who served the football players the water, it was still degrading because they could at least try to call him by his first name.

 

“Bring a couple bottles over here, waterboy!” Eren's eyes narrowed dangerously and when he flipped them off, the entire football team started laughing. His face turned slightly pink from embarrassment when he saw that some people in the stands were giggling along with the team.

 

“Bunch of assholes, I swear...” He grumbled angrily under his breath as he grabbed the portable water cooler, dragging it carelessly across the damp grassy field. The water sloshed around violently as he stomped across the muddy field, cringing every time his foot sunk deeper into the wet soil. His clothes were soaked, hair was gross, wet and unruly and his toes were freezing.

 

All in all: Eren was miserable.

 

The weather was all over the place, yesterday, while it was still a bit chilly, the sun was bright and shining and the skies were clear of any clouds of the sort. Today, it was gray and gloomy, heavy clouds filled with water threatened to burst again for the third time and to be quite honest, Eren was tired of it.

 

Not only was he tired of the wacky weather patterns but he was also at his wits end with the football team. He was only doing this for community service hours at first, seniors needed a total of twenty-five hours in order to graduate, stupid, he knows but that's the requirement and if it wasn't filled; well, then you're fucked.

 

Eren had all of his hours completed, he was done with that a long time ago and he was only here since the coach asked him to stay and help out the team and being the nice guy he is, Eren agreed.

 

Which he now deeply regretted.

 

He swore every player on the football team had a brain the size of a dime and all they ever talked about were tits, football, partying and well, more tits. The only reason why Eren was sticking around was because he liked the coach, Mr. Pixis.

 

Well, at least, that's what Eren liked to tell himself but deep, _deep_ down, he knew the only reason he hadn't snapped and bludgeoned the entire team with a water cooler was because of one player.

 

And this wasn't just any player.

 

This was the captain of the football team.

 

Star quarterback, Levi Ackerman.

 

" _Sure, the team treats me like shit but I'm only sticking around because of Levi. Armin, you don't understand; I want to_ _ **lick**_ _the sweat dripping off his abs."_

 

" _Eren...that's gross_."

 

Armin just didn't understand his burning desire for the star quarterback!

 

' _Jeez, Eren, you picked the worse person to have a crush on, that guys a stuck up, uptight asshole_.' He remembered that was what his best friend said when he finally confessed. Eren tried to shrug what he said off because Armin had never even spoken to Levi so what would he know, anyway?

 

Turns out, the blond was completely right about him; Levi was a grade 'A' jerk.

 

The very first words Levi had spoken to him were these words exactly, “ _Why the fuck are you giving me this shitty water? I only drink Voss_.”

 

It took Eren just about everything he had in him not to blow up on him and sock Levi in his stupid, attractive face.

 

'Damn you, Levi! Damn you and your good looks!'

 

What if, in another universe, there's another Levi but instead of being a douche, he was a nice, caring gentleman?

 

That would be wonderful.

 

Fantastic.

 

Amazing.

 

God _, yes._

 

Eren would pop a boner right now if he weren't in front of hundreds of people.

 

He guessed he was daydreaming too much and yelped when an empty _Dasani_ water bottle was was beamed at his forehead. He snapped out of his happy thoughts and snarled at Jean, he knew that he threw it because of the shit-eating grin on his ugly face.

 

Eren let go of the water cooler and was about to stomp over Jean and show him that he couldn't treat him like shit and walk all over him. Before he could give the horse-faced jackass a piece of his mind, a deep, smooth voice from behind startled him.

 

“Oi! Are you really just going to leave this empty bottle lying around? Someone could trip over that and get injured and not only that but littering is gross, fucking disgusting.” Eren's poor heart jumped up into his throat and he whipped around to see the guy of his dreams in all his sensual glory.

 

“U-uh, L-Levi, I--” He stuttered and blushed furiously when the taller boy rose a thin eyebrow at him, waiting for his answer. “I-I didn't litter that, Jean was just being an asshole and threw it at me!” He retorted angrily at Levi, annoyed that he jumped to conclusions without even knowing the full situation at hand.

 

He tch'ed, did that really attractive thing where he would shake his hair out of his face and walked over the the bench to sit down and rest with the rest of the team for a small water break.

 

Eren would've swooned on the spot but again, remembered he wasn't a stupid, love-struck 8 year old and was in front of a large crowd. He instead dragged the water cooler over to the team and started filling up the paper cups with water.

 

One by one, the cups disappeared as the players came up to grab one and chug it down in one go, fucking savages. Being the usual jackasses they are, some of them threw their cups at Eren when they were done and had a good laugh when the boy told them to fuck off. He nearly burst a vessel in his brain, these morons never took him seriously!

 

He could kick any of their asses if he wanted to!

 

Well, except for maybe Erwin and a couple of other guys on the team, they were kind of big and scary.

 

Not that Levi wasn't intimidating, believe him, he is but the only reason Eren isn't afraid of him was because he wanted to get in his pants.

 

He shoved Connie away when he attempted to give him a noogie, his hair was fucked up enough and he didn't need him fucking it up even more than it already was.

 

“That's your fifth cup, save some for everyone else!” Eren scolded as Trent, a thin Jamaican guy with long dreads chugged down yet another cup of water.

 

“Oh, shut it, waterboy.”

 

“Don't call me that!” He near shouted. The team started laughing at Eren again and he was this close to exploding on them when Levi spoke up out of nowhere, “Hey, lay off the kid for a bit, alright?” Eren turned around quickly and came face to face with Levi, he nearly fainted at the musky scent that oozed off him and gulped when a small drop of sweat dripped down Levi's hard face.

 

“I—uh, t-thanks.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

After that it was complete silence and either he or Levi moved an inch, just staring each other down. After another or so minute of uncomfortable silence, Levi frowned in annoyance down at the sophmore who was staring at him like he had an alien on his face.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

He seemed to snap out of his silly daydreaming and gulped nervously with a frown on his face.“W-well, what are you doing?”

 

“I'm waiting for my water. You know, the stuff you provide the team with?” Eren's face erupted like rapid wildfire and he quickly moved out of the way to grab Levi's Voss water and handed it to the other boy meekly, avoiding eye contact.

 

The quarterback snatched the bottle out of the boys hand and stalked off to sit down with the rest of the team. A towel was tossed at him and he nodded in thanks at Erwin who gave it to him, wiping the sweat off his forehead and neck. He uncapped the bottle and drank quickly, the icy cold liquid quickly cooled him down and cured his dry throat.

 

He stared in amusement as the boy fumbled with the cups he was picking up off the ground that his stupid teammates threw at him with a small smile on his face.

 

“What're you smiling at?” Erwin asked with a smirk on his face, earning a harsh glare from the captain and an eye roll.

 

“None of your business.”

 

“Oh, come on.” Connie came out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around Levi's shoulders only to be shoved off moments later, Levi was never one for close contact. The first thing he told his team was, “ _You touch my ass, I kick your ass, got it_?”

 

No one tried to touch his ass after hearing that, they knew Levi was 100% serious and was not to be fucked with.

 

Connie shrugged at Levi's standoffish behavior grinned like a moron. “Waterboy being a little tease again, huh?” At those words, Levi growled and shoved the other boy away with a deep red blush across his face. He bared his teeth at Erwin and a few of his other teammates who were having a good laugh at his reaction.

 

Everyone on the team knew about Eren's little, well, _big_ and obvious fanboy crush he had on Levi.

 

“I don't roll that way but I'd probably fuck him if I were the one he was lusting after. Face down, ass up.” Connie said with a gross, lecherous smirk and Levi had to suppress a shudder of disgust at how creepy he was being.

 

“Ha, gay!” One of their fellow teammates chimed in with a deep chuckle.

 

“Shut the fuck up, I'm not a faggot.” Connie growled. Levi inwardly winced at that word because it was offensive to him. He was bisexual but that was something nobody needed to know and since no one ever asked about his sexual orientation, it was going to stay a secret. He tried not to show how uncomfortable he was on his face and awkwardly laughed it off. He looked back over to Eren who was visibly upset, there was a deep frown on his pretty face and his eyes looked pained.

 

“Hey, waterboy, the cooler is empty, hurry up and refill it. I'm about to die of dehydration over here.” Jean complained loudly, purposely knocking the cooler off of the cheap plastic table.

 

'Calm down, Eren, he's just trying to get a rise out of you.' Eren reminded himself to breathe in and out deeply and slowly and counted to ten in his head while he cleaned up the paper cups off the ground and picked the empty water cooler up then trudged miserably away. While he was refilling the cooler, he kept asking himself why he was so smitten with a jerkass like Levi.

 

It wasn't like he was in love with the guy or anything, it was just a small crush that got out of control.

 

Yup, just a _small_ crush, that was all.

 

Honestly, he just wanted to get fucked, was that too much to ask for?

 

Jeesh.

 

Once the cooler was filled to the brim, Eren dragged it back across the field, ignoring the annoyed look of coach Pixis (the man hated it when he didn't make an attempt to carry the cooler). He heaved the heavy item up onto the table and started filling up the cheap styrofoam cups with the cool liquid.

 

Soon, all the cups were emptied and thrown at him (again, much to Eren's annoyance) and the team was called back out to the field to finish the game.

 

Unsurprisingly, their team destroyed the visiting team and as they celebrated their victory, Eren was grumbling under his breath at all the cups he was going to have to clean up off the ground and he growled viciously as Jean and Erwin grabbed the water cooler he had recently refilled and dumped the water all over their teammates.

 

All of them laughed except for Levi who looked rather pissed off and he only seemed to get angrier when his friends patted him on the back and told him to loosen up. The sopping wet uniform was extremely uncomfortable so Levi removed the shirt and shoulder pads, shaking some of the water out of his hair.

 

Eren wasn't drooling.

 

Nope, not at all.

 

Coach Pixis asked Eren to stay behind and help him get some of the other trash off of the field and as much as Eren wanted to say no, he agreed once again and started cleaning up the garbage left over by the other team and the fans.

 

Honestly, it was like nobody here had home-training, there are trashcans set up around the field for a reason, for fucks sake! Surprisingly, it only took them around thirty minutes to clean up the mess and Eren was thanked by coach Pixis then told he could head on home.

 

Eren let out a sigh of contentment as he headed into the locker room to have a quick shower (well, he was standing out in the rain for a few hours). He stripped off his damp clothing, his white T-shirt coming first, then his shoes, socks and his pants. Eren looked around the locker room with careful sea-green eyes, making sure that no one else was in there with him and pulled off his boxers then quickly skittered over to the showers.

 

He choose the one all the way in the corner, don't ask him why, he just did. He turned the knob and yelped a little bit at the icy cold water that beamed against his skin and quickly turned it the other way, letting out a sigh of relief as the water heated up and relaxed his slightly sore muscles. Eren leaned back so that his hair was under the rushing water and ran his slender fingers through his brown tresses, gently massaging his scalp.

 

He was so caught up in showering that he didn't hear the sound of another shower being turned on and just continued with his wash obliviously.

 

Eren nearly jumped out of his skin and had a mini heart attack when he heard the slapping of wet feet against the tiled floor; he wasn't alone. He scolded himself in his head at how stupid he was, how could he not hear the sound of another shower running?

 

'Dumb ass, dumb ass, dumb ass!' He mentally smacked himself and froze up when a husky, all-too-familiar voice spoke up over the sound of rushing water pelting the tiled floor to break the tense silence.

 

“....Waterboy?”

 

_Shit._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally meant to post this yesterday but i had a paper and an exam due so pls forgive this stressed college student. :))))))))
> 
> also ik that using water as lube is like really, really bad but lets just say in this case it's fine. (don't kill me pls) (●o≧д≦)o
> 
> edit: -sighs at my stupidity- i totally was not ready to post this chapter, i was still cleaning out my mistakes/errors but fuck it, i'll go through them while you guys read.

' _Okay, don't panic just apologize for being in the way and leave the locker room as soon as possible then everything will be fine._ ' Eren tried reasoning with himself but the hard, pointed stare Levi had on him made him extremely self-conscious, it was as if he were trying to stare into his very soul or read his mind, at the very least. A few excruciating seconds that felt like hours to him made Eren even more nervous than he already was since Levi hadn't said anything, just giving him this blank, calculating stare.

 

 _'What the Hell is he staring at?'_ Eren asked himself and then it hit him like a ton of bricks that they were both as naked as the day they were born, that was when he really started to panic. ' _Oh God, he can see my dick! Should I cover my dick? No...guys don't do that. Is Levi doing that? I mean, guys check out each other junk all the time just to compare sizes, shouldn't be a big deal, right?'_

 

One quick, not so subtle glance down had Eren spluttering and babbling like a total dork, his body broke out into a full-body blush and the cocky leer that was on Levi's thin lips didn't help this situation at all, either. There was a low, deep chuckle from the star quarterback that made a shiver run down his spine, his stomach was fluttering oddly and doing weird, flip-floppy things.

 

Eren watched in awe as the almost scalding water pelted against Levi's pale skin, running thin trails down his glistening, well-defined muscles. His large, curious eyes followed a single trail of water that dripped lower and lower until his eyes shot back up quickly once he realized that the liquid had dribbled down to his trimmed happy trail.

 

He was convinced his face was as red as a tomato as he shrunk against the wall when Levi begun taking slow, small steps towards him. His poor heart was hammering almost violently against his chest as he stared with wide, scared sea-green eyes as the older boy inched closer and closer until Eren could smell the musky scent that was simply just _Levi._

 

His mind was telling him to get the fuck outta there but his dick was paying him no mind and-oh shit, this is definitely not to right time to pop a boner, Eren Yeager!

 

He hadn't noticed that he hit the wall until his head thumped against the hard, wet tile and he hissed out in pain, gritting his teeth in frustration. As he was reaching up to rub the sore spot on the back of his skull, two hands smacked against the wall right near his face, making him yelp in surprise and fear. Levi was looming over him with an unreadable expression etched across his handsome features and it took everything in Eren not to squeak out like a mouse when Levi leaned forward, just inches away from his face.

 

He couldn't look Levi in the eye, he was way too embarrassed for that so he settled for looking down which was a _huge_ mistake because he had somehow, once again, forgotten that they were both completely nude. His hands shot up to cover his hot, reddened face, he was so embarrassed, oh _God_ he wanted to find the nearest hole, crawl in it and _die_.

 

Levi had to look away to compose himself and wipe the awkward, crooked smile off his face because holy shit, Eren was being way too modest right now (which was way out of character for the loud boy) and it was incredibly cute.

 

Once he had his usual poker face back, he took one of his hands off the wall to shoo Eren's hands away from his flustered face and grab his chin, tilting his head up till he was staring intently into deep, sea-green pools that shimmered with obvious admiration and lust and Levi would be lying to himself if he said that this wasn't a big ego-boost for him because it was.

 

He ran his thumb over Eren's plump bottom lip and smirked as it quivered against his finger, it was so easy to get the boy riled up.

 

He first noticed the longing, intense stares from Eren as soon as he was introduced to the team as their very own waterboy but kept quiet about it until his teammates caught on to this and started teasing him non-stop about it which would really grate on his nerves, but Eren was adorable as fuck so he didn't mind the love-struck gazes.

 

Like, _at all._

 

"You know..." He broke the silence, noticing how Eren's shoulders became tense. "I've always known about your little fanboy crush."

 

At that, as if Eren's eyes couldn't get any bigger, they grew as wide as saucers and his jaw dropped as he stuttered out, "W-wait, _what?_ H-how did you know!?" At first, Levi thought he was joking but the surprise in his voice was so real that there was no way he had been joking about it at all. The quarterback didn't know whether to laugh or be very concerned over this, did Eren really believe he was being subtle?

 

"Well, you were being pretty obvious about it, literally everyone knows about it. I mean, come on, you make these big, googly anime eyes at me all the time, kind of hard not to miss when you're on the receiving end of said stare. Also, you're one of those people who wears their emotions on their sleeve."

 

Eren's eyebrow twitched (a cute quirk Levi noticed he did when he was annoyed) as he eyed Levi with suspicion. "I-is that a bad thing?" He asked with uncertainty.

 

"No...it's actually really endearing."

 

All of a sudden there was sadness in those green irises and a small pout had wormed its way onto Eren's youthful face. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and looked at anything but Levi as he mumbled out sourly, "Y-your teammates didn't make you come in here to tease me about it, did they?"

 

He was startled by this accusation and frowned deeply. Of course they hadn't set him up to this, he found Eren in here by accident! Usually everyone would be long gone by now which meant he had to showers all to himself, how in the Hell was he supposed to know waterboy had stayed behind as well?

 

"No, I always stay behind because I like having the showers to myself, less noise and idiocy I have to deal with since I have enough of that when I'm out on the field. I just so happened to notice that there was someone else in here with me and decided to check it out and what do you know..." He trailed off, running his sharp gray eyes down Eren's wet body shamelessly as he whispered the last part huskily right against the shell of Eren's ear, " _It's waterboy_."

 

Eren's mouth opened and closed, trying to find something to say but whatever he had to speak about was swallowed by Levi's mouth as he kissed him with surprisingly soft lips.

 

And Eren just _melted._

 

He stopped thinking about how weird the situation was and kissed the senior back with vigor, his lips smashing awkwardly against Levi's.

 

What? He had only been kissed a handful of times, jeesh.

 

The older boy noticed how inexperienced and tense Eren was and chuckled into his mouth before catching Eren's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling lightly before pulling away and staring down at Eren to see his reaction.

 

"Eren..." The waterboy mumbled breathlessly.

 

The quarterback made a noise of confusion in the back of his throat as he studied Eren's expression. "Hm?"

 

"C-call me Eren, please."

 

The kiss left Eren dizzy with lust and he found himself wanting to feel those sinful lips against his again, wanting to taste more and _more_ of Levi. He stood on the tips of his toes to catch Levi's mouth with his, his tongue sneaking out and running shyly over his bottom lip, begging for entrance which Levi happily granted.

 

He growled dominantly and quickly shoved his tongue into Eren's wet cavern, reveling in the wanton moan that sounded from the others throat. He ran his hands down Eren's sides, feeling every bump and ridge of his rib-cage until they settled on his bony hips, rubbing slow circles into the soft skin.

 

While Levi was thoroughly exploring Eren's mouth like he was trying to find the secret of eternal life, Eren's mind was going into overdrive. ' _I'm kissing Levi, I'm really kissing Levi, this is really happening!'_ He wanted to pinch himself just to make sure this wasn't an oddly realistic dream or maybe an extremely vivid hallucination but refrained from doing so since that would be kinda weird.

 

Anyway, praise whatever the fuck God there was because _holy shit,_ Eren Yeager was going to get laid!

 

Fuck, _yes!_

 

Levi sucked Eren's tongue into his mouth and chuckled huskily at the little squeal elicited from him then finally pulled back with some difficulty since Eren didn't seem to want to stop. He let Eren's lips go with a wet 'pop!' and let him peck his mouth a few more times before he leaned down to trail patterns on his neck with his tongue, making Eren moan and squirm beneath him, his breath hitching whenever the wet appendage found a sensitive spot on his throat.

 

He noticed that Eren was panting rather heavily, his face flushed a staggering deep red and was about to ask if he was faring okay until he felt _something_ poking his thigh.

 

He didn't have to look down to know what it was and tried his best not to laugh at the mortified look written across Eren's face.

 

He was _so_ ashamed of himself, oh God.

 

' _We haven't even done anything and I have a giant boner, God, I am such a virgin_!'

 

"Yeah, I noticed." Levi snorted.

 

Wait, what?

 

"D-did I say that out loud!?" He squeaked and when Levi nodded to confirm that yes, he did indeed just say that out loud, Eren wanted to run and hide and never show his face around him ever again, this was probably the most humiliated he'd ever been in his entire life. Even worse than that one time he tripped and fell face first up the bleacher steps in front of hundreds of people when he was trying to carry one-too-many water coolers at once!

 

"It's a natural reaction, and you're with me so of course-"

 

"Wow, you're such a jackass!" Eren giggled with a roll of the eyes, he knew Levi had an ego but he was taking it a little too far.

 

The senior coughed nervously and scratched his nose as he asked carefully, "Oi, brat, tell me now if you want to back out. Now that I know you're a virgin, I'm a little unsur-"

 

"Are you fucking kidding me? I've been anticipating for this moment forever and what's worse is that you've known about it and had me waiting!" All of a sudden, Eren's voice dropped a few octaves and his eyes became hooded and Levi found himself shivering in anticipation at the words, "You can't lead me on this far and leave...take responsibility."

 

That was all the confirmation he needed.

 

Large hands snaked down from Eren's shoulders and to his chest, he rubbed the pink nubs with the pads of his thumbs until they hardened and he pulled at them lightly, enjoying the tiny whimpers Eren made in the back of his throat. He used his index finger to flick Eren's stiff nipples teasingly, eliciting a loud gasp from the one below him.

 

Eren stuck his chest out and put his fingers in his mouth as he mumbled, "More...I want you to..I want you to put your mouth here..." He pointed to his erect nipples with a deep blush across his face and looked away from the quarterbacks hard stare.

 

Yup, his brain had officially fried.

 

He thought it would happen from being overworked from football or even homework but nope, this boy managed to completely fry his brain with his oddly bashful, (somewhat) innocent nature, something Levi thought was weird since Eren was such a loud, out-spoken brat.

 

" _M-mhp_!" Eren sobbed as the taller boy ran his tongue teasingly over one of his swollen nipples, hands finding their way into short, onyx locks as Levi latched onto the little nub and suckled harshly. " _Haah_ , L-Levi, you're driving me fucking crazy here- _shit_ _!_ " The sophomore pushed Levi off his chest and groaned in impatience, "No more foreplay, I-I want you in me and don't be gentle about it."

 

The quarterback arched a thin eyebrow at him, impressed that Eren managed to said that with a straight, confident face and shrugged as he grabbed Eren's thighs and held him up until Eren caught on and wrapped his legs around his waist, putting his arms around Levi's neck and burying his face into it, suckling harshly at the wet, salty flesh.

 

A finger found Eren's quivering hole and Levi chuckled when it twitched as he pushed it past the tight ring of muscle, it was a little difficult since the only thing they could really use as lube was the water. (Eren's ass would be _so_ sore tomorrow) He soon added two more fingers and worked them in slowly and deeply until Eren finally announced that he was ready with irritation and impatience in his quivering voice.

 

He grabbed his length, lined it up with Eren's little pink pucker and pushed in slowly, ignoring Eren's whine of him to go faster and let out a sigh of delight as he bottomed out.

 

"Move, Levi..." He rolled his eyes at Eren's whining and pulled out all the way before thrusting his entire length inside the tight hole all in one go. Eren hissed in pain and Levi grunted when Eren punched him in the shoulder. "Okay, I get it...that fucking hurt, asshole."

 

"I'm being considerate since this if your first time, brat." Levi then started testing the waters again (gently this time), doing slow, shallow thrust and watching Eren's face for a reaction. He was red from the tips of his ears all the way down to his toes and he was breathing heavily through his nose with his eyes clenched shut, gritting his teeth each time Levi moved.

 

When he was tired of the slow, boring pace he yelled, "Faster!" Levi complied with the request and started drilling in at a quicker pace, the only sounds around were the sound of water, Eren's moaning and the erotic slapping of wet skin.

 

All of a sudden, Levi's cock hit _something_ that had Eren near reeling, his low whimper turned into a scream as it was hit _again and again,_ the feeling was almost too much for him to handle and he was _sure_ he was dying.

 

"Levi...I-I think I'm dying!" So, this is that spot they were talking about when Eren was browsing some gay forums online, he knew they said it felt good but _holy shit_ it felt so goddamn amazing he felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he was pounded into at an unreal pace. At those words Levi knew he had found Eren's prostate, grinned, and only increased the thrust of his hips tenfold, holding even tighter onto the thick, cushy thighs in his hands as he pistoned into the narrow, tight heat.

 

Levi's cock continued to slam into him, balls slapping against his ass and each time it hit that bundle of nerves, Eren felt his stomach drop, it was like an intense burst of pleasure that wracked throughout his entire body.

 

Eren was on fire.

 

His body was on _fire_.

 

He bounced every time Levi drove deep into him, his cock jumping with each thrust.

 

"I'm gonna come!" He choked out. Eren let out a high-pitched staccato of ' _Ah, ah, ah_!' each time he was impaled on the large, pulsing girth inside of him.

 

He was close, he could feel it building up in the pit of his belly and oh, _oh, fuck_! When Levi drove into him as deeply as he could, his vision went pure white and he finally tipped over the edge, coming almost violently with his toes curled and back arched, his body tensing up as his legs dug into Levi's back painfully.

 

He rut back against Levi to ride out the rest of his blissful orgasm and finally slumped over a little bit, letting Levi pound into him until he finally reached his peak as well and shot him full of a thick, hot load.

 

The quarterback was too spent to hold Eren up any longer and let him go, making the sophomore collapse to the ground since his backside hurt like a motherfucker and his legs felt like boiled spaghetti noodles. 

 

Soon, the harsh, quick panting went back to their normal breathing pattern and both of them just sat there on the cold tile, letting the water spray on them as they continued to stare at each other, neither of them knowing what to do or say. The sensual atmosphere had died out and now it was just extremely awkward for the two boys because it wasn't like they could cuddle or something, that'd be weird, especially since they're in the school showers.

 

Eren was the first one to speak up to break the silence. "Y'know..."

 

"What is it, brat?"

 

"I think it would be really cool if you yelled 'touchdown!' every time you came."

 

It went back to the stale, uncomfortable silence and Eren was worried that maybe he shouldn't be joking around with Levi since he was a serious kind of guy and looked away. But when he gazed up he noticed an incredibly awkward, crooked grin on the quarterbacks face and couldn't help but burst out laughing at it, he had rarely ever seen Levi with a genuine smile on his face before and it was obvious the boy didn't do it much.

 

Levi reached up to pushed Eren's matted bangs out of his pinked face, "...When you say shit like that," then plucked him on his big forehead. "it's kind of hard not to tease you, waterboy."

 

"Levi, don't call me that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly wanted to use the 'take responsibility!!!' line and i'm not sorry. 
> 
> thanks 4 reading!!! (´Д｀)


End file.
